Realidad o Fantasia?
by Avalon Salkia
Summary: En este fic se revelaran cosas del pasado que podran cambiar el destino de nuestros protagonistas, ya sea para bien o para mal.Dejen Reviews.
1. Un día normal

**Los personajes de FFVIII no son míos son de squaresoft o de square enix como se llama actualmente así que... No mi demanden T.T **

**Este es mi primer fic de Final Fantasy, espero que les guste mucho, me gusto como quedo y espero que a ustedes también, no soy buena para presentarme pero bueno, que disfruten el fic n.n **

* * *

**CAPITULO 1- Un día normal**

Había pasado un año desde que Artemisa la bruja, había sido derrotada, el mundo estaba un poco mejor que antes, se formaron nuevas ciudades y por lo menos eran pocas las ciudades que estaban en diálogos para saber a que gobierno querían pertenecer si al de Galbadia o al de Esthar; o decidían permanecer como ciudades independientes.

Los jardines habían vuelto a la normalidad el de Trabia había sido reparado totalmente y los de Balamb y Galbadia habían regresado a sus lugares correspondientes y para suerte o desgracia de todos los alumnos no había mucho trabajo pues la misión de los Seeds había sido cumplida.

Squall seguía siendo el comandante del Jardín de Balamb y no era que se quejara ni nada de eso pero estar todo el día en una oficina firmando un montón de papeles lo aburría bastante, sin embargo en sus ratos libres se la pasaba con Rinoa ya que ella estaba estudiando para ser Seed y uno que otro rato se escapaban para estar juntos.

Selphie, Irvine y Zell no les quedo de otra que hacerla de instructores, Selphie era la instructora de los niños que a veces estos la tomaban por loca pues se la pasaba cantando todo el tiempo la canción del trenesito, Irvine y Zell eran instructores de los estudiantes de primer ingreso, eh Irvine como siempre daba sus aires de galán en sus clases lo que a Zell lo desesperaba pues este también quería dar aires de sabiduría pero el otro lo opacaba ya que daban las clases juntos ya que los nuevos estudiantes eran muy inquietos.

Quistis volvió a ser la mejor instructora de todo el jardín y sus admiradores estaban emocionadísimos.

Seifer, después de tantos intentos estaba a un paso para llegar a Seed y se notaba su felicidad pues estaba más prepotente que de costumbre.

El Cid y Edea también seguían en el jardín ahora ambos eran los directores y estaban poniendo toda su cooperación en los diálogos para que el mundo no volviera a tener problemas en cuanto a gobierno.

Y algo estaba por suceder pero… (Aun no se los voy a decir; por que no se como explicarlo pero lo averiguaran si leen el fic.)

El día tenía un clima agradable era para salir y quedarse un rato sin hacer nada, pero en el Jardín de Balamb había clases y casi todos estaban en sus salones, era uno de esos días en que no se quería hacer nada, pero no se podía, y en la oficina de Squall, estaba sumamente desesperado pues tenia una torre de papeles que tenia que firmar y cuando se proponía firmar todo entra su ayudante y le deja otro montón de papeles y de dice que el directo quiere todo firmado para hoy pues tenían que mandarlos antes de que anocheciera. Entonces es chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño se deja caer sobre su asiento y dice:

- Qué no saben mandar otra cosa que no sean PAPELES! - Gritó Squall harto de tanto papeleo sobre su escritorio

En eso se oye que abren la puerta y una voz dice:

- Pues creo que ese deseo se te cumplió n.n - Decía una chica de cabello negro y con uniforme de estudiante

Squall al ver quien era se sonrojo un poco pues no se esperaba que ella llegara a esa hora, trato de disimular su sorpresa pero la chica inmediatamente se dio cuenta y se rio un poco a lo que el chico un poco enojado y en forma de reprocho le dice:

- No tenías clase a esta hora - dijo Squall intentando de esconder su rostro todo rojo de la joven que había entrado a su oficina

- Vamos no te enojes, además se suspendió la clase por que el profesor tenia un compromiso urgente- le dijo Rinoa riéndose un poco

- ¬¬ aja…- Contestó el, no muy convencido de lo que le había contestado la joven estudiante

- Esta bien, esta bien, me la salte, pero es que las clases teóricas me aburren demasiado, por que no salimos un rato, el día esta muy bonito - Le dijo la chica mientras se acercaba al escritorio y miraba con curiosidad los papeles

- Claro solo deja firmo todos estos papeles y en cinco minutos nos vamos a la ciudad - dijo sarcásticamente el chico

- Ja ja ¬¬ yo solo decía – le respondió la chica de la misma forma

-Esta bien, si termino con estos papeles saldremos a la ciudad - le dijo el chico

-Crees que te tome mucho tiempo el terminar? - pregunto Rinoa mirando los papeles que hacia un momento estaban siendo firmados por el joven comandante

- No lo se, pero si no… iremos en la noche - le dijo el joven mirándola y dándole una sonrisa con seguridad

La chica emocionada le da un abraso y lo besa en la mejilla, a lo que la reacción de el es sonrojarse lo cual hace que su rostro adquiera ese color rojo que hace apenas unos segundos había perdido

- Me gusta cada vez que te sonrojas te vez lindo n.n - dice la chica de forma dulce riéndose un poco

- Me podrías pasar la engrapadora que esta allá - dijo Squall cambiando totalmente el tema y firmando rápidamente las hojas ya sin leerlas pues estaba tan rojo que para que Rinoa no lo notara mantenía fija la mirada en los documentos

La chica asiste y va por la engrapadora, se la deja en el escritorio y se sienta en el sillón y enciende la tele, en lo que esperaba a Squall. Por un rato la joven se queda callada, Squall firma los documentos en lo que Rinoa se entretenía mirando la televisión, entonces al cambiarle de canal pasan un boletín informativo el cual decía que mañana habría una reunión entre los dos gobiernos en la capital de Esthar.

- Seguramente es para terminar los acuerdos de la alianza de las ciudades - dijo Rinoa con un tono un poco serio y sacando una carta de su bolsillo

- Y esa carta - Pregunto Squall con curiosidad

-Es de mi padre, van cinco veces en este mes que me pide que regrese a Galbadia, dice que como ahora el es el presidente tengo que estar ahí para ayudarlo en lo de la política - Dijo lo chica con la mirada fija en la carta aun sin abrir.

-Y... has pensado en lo que harás al respecto - Pregunto Squall temeroso de la respuesta de la joven frente a el

- Pues... lo eh pensado mucho y... - Haciendo una pausa la chica de cabello negro - No me importa que mi padre sea el dueño del mundo entero, pienso quedarme aquí contigo! - exclamó Rinoa poniéndose de pie y mirando fijamente los ojos del joven comandante

- Con una gran sonrisa, aunque intentando ocultarla de ella, le contesta Rinoa...yo... - pero en ese mismo instante (y desafortunadamente XD) suena el teléfono

-Diga…- Contesta Squall en un tono medio enojado

- Hijo mió! Como has estado? Ya por fin te decidiste a sentar cabeza? - Decía la voz de Laguna por el otro lado del teléfono

- ¬¬… no me hablaste solo para preguntarme eso verdad - Le respondió su hijo en un tono irritado, no tanto por lo que dijo si no lo que había interrumpido

- Acertaste, necesito que vengas a la reunión, cosas de la sociedad tú sabes y hace mucho que no te apareces por aquí - Le dijo Laguna muy emocionado

- Esta bien, llegare mañana en la mañana - Dijo Squall en un tono de resignación

- De hecho te necesito hoy aquí, para que te pongas al tanto de la situación - Dijo Laguna en un tono ya un poco serio

- Que! Pero tengo mucho trabajo y… y… no hay naves - Decía el chico desesperado, no por el trabajo si no por que ya tenía planes con su novia

- Calma hijo mió, ya mande a Kiros en el Lagunamov para que vayan por ti y ya le pedí permiso Edea para que te diera una semana libre - Le respondió su padre muy seguro

- Pero... es que... verás... - El joven novio de Rinoa intentaba darle algún tipo de excusa a su padre pero no se le ocurría nada en ese momento

- Me alegra que estés tan emocionado como yo, también muero de ganas de verte hijo, así que nos vemos en unas horas - Dijo muy alegre el padre de Squall antes de colgar, dejando a este ultimo anonadado

Squall colgando el teléfono con resignación da un suspiro, a lo que su novia se da cuenta y le dice

- Jeje Nunca le has podido ganar a Laguna verdad - Le decía la joven sonriéndole

- Como sabias que era el? - Decía el chico sorprendido

- Es el único que logra ponerte así - Le dice la chica riéndose un poco

- ¬¬ ...Yo no le veo lo gracioso - Respondió Squall todavía molesto por la llamada de su padre - _"Y apuesto a que no te reirías si supieras de lo que hablamos"_ - Pensó algo desilusionado el espadachín por tener que romper los planes que había hecho hace unos minutos con su novia

- Por que te molesta tanto hablar con tu padre, no es como si fuera a obligarte ir hasta donde el está - Terminando de decir esto soltó una risa la cual hizo que Squall se sintiera diminuto, pero después se puso serio

- Quiere que vaya a Esthar para lo de la reunión y quiere que salga de inmediato, ya le pidió permiso a Edea para que me diera una semana libre - Dijo Squall en un tono de resignación

- Entonces... eso quiere decir que ya no vamos a salir - Dijo la chica desilusionada pero resignada pues sabia que su novio no tenia la culpa de nada

Squall al ver la expresión de Rinoa se le ocurrió algo y le pregunto

- Por que no me acompañas? - Le pregunto el chico, pues al ver la expresión de su novia no quería dejarla sola

- No gracias, además si voy es probable que me encuentre con mi padre - Dijo la chica un poco temerosa de que si lo acompañaba los fueran a separar

-Vamos! De ese modo podremos pasar mas tiempo juntos, además sabes que no dejaría que tu padre te alejara de mi lado - Respondió el joven comandante, espadachín Y novio de Rinoa no sin antes de sonrojarse un poco al razonar mas las ultimas palabras que habían salido de sus labios

Rinoa se sorprende por lo que acababa de decir su novio y sonriéndole dulcemente y abrasándolo le dijo - Esta bien, usted gana mi comandante

Mientras en otra parte algo estaba por suceder y no precisamente tenía que ver con la alianza de las ciudades

- Esta segura de que quiere hacer esto - decía un chico alto de 20 años aproximadamente, de cabello y ojos negros casi como la misma noche

- Si; es lo mejor para todos, les encargo esta misión tan importante para mi - decía la voz de una mujer que se encontraba detrás de unas cortinas

- No se preocupe, lo haremos - decía otro chico de la misma edad que el otro pero pelirrojo y un poco mas alto que el anterior

- Confió en ustedes – después de decir esto no dijo palabra alguna

A lo que los dos chicos respondieron - No la defraudaremos!

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n, a mi, mi gusto mucho, es una historia que me tarde mucho en hacerla con decirles que no escribía desde hace 2 años. **

**Bueno mi despido por el momento y espero que dejen Reviews **

**P.D. Gracias primita n.n! sin ti nunca podria haberlo hecho n.n!**


	2. Reunion Familiar

**Ok ... por fin ya tengo el segundo capitulo! me trabe con las ideas asi qTIENE q gustarles por que me costo mucho trabajo! ¬¬ y si no les gusta ... ya veran, no es broma solo espero q lo disfruten **

**Avalon-Ok... aqui mi amiga Akura ya les dio la introduccion ¬¬ bastante amenasante diria yo **

**Akura- de que hablas! yo solo quiero q lean tu fic! y asi me lo agradeces! TT q mala eres, pero ya veras de ahora en adelante a ver como dejas tu la intro (snif, snif)**

**Ly- ¿Saben que las quiero verdad?**

**Ak y Av- Si n.n**

**Ly- Y que nunca haria algo para dañarlas ¿verdad?**

**Ak y Av- Si n.n**

**Ly- Pero... saben... me encantaria seguir con esto todo el dia..**

**Ak y Av- A NOSOTRAS TAMBIÉN!**

**Ly- ¬¬ PERO NO ESTAMOS AQUI PARA ESO!**

**Ak- O.o ¿Entonces?**

**Av- o.O Creo que algo se me olvido... (pose pensativa tipo Shakespeare)**

**Ly- ¬¬ Tal vez.. no se... ¿El disclaimer?**

**Ak- No creo... Pero... a mi si se me olvido ir por Harry! SE VA A PERDER SI NO VOY POR EL AL KINDER! (sale corriendo)**

**Ly- o.O Creo q esta un pokito confundida...**

**Av- No creo... ejem... Ly... **

**Ly- Mmm...**

**Av- ¿Que es un disclaimer?**

**Ly- XD pues lo que tienes que decir...**

**Av- Oki... AMO A MI NOVIO SQUALL**

**Ly: XD Eso no era...**

**Ak- (Entra asomandose temerosa) Je... Se me olvido q es Sabado y no va al kinder...**

**Ly-Akura... ¿no crees que Harry ya esta grandecito para el kinder?**

**Ak- -.- Lo se... pero el otro día fuimos para presumirlo ( a Harry) y se quedo encantado con Ron con los telefonos musicales de juguete... y ahora no lo saco de ahi... -.-**

**Ly- Entiendo -.-... A MI TAMBIEN ME ENCANTAN!**

**Ak y Av- -.- No me sorprende...**

**Ly- :P**

**Ak- Avalon... ¿ya dijiste que todos los personajes que usas en tu historia no son tuyos sino de Square Enix?**

**Av- O.O Eso... era (susurro)**

**Ly y Ak- ¿Que?**

**Av- Lo que habia olvidado...**

**Ly y Ak- Ahhh... bueno, nos vemos bye...**

**Av- T.T ¿Me dejan solita?**

**Ak y Ly- SI...**

**Av- TT.TT**

* * *

**Capitulo 2- Reunión Familiar**

Squall y Rinoa se encontraban "platicando" en la sala que le habían puesto al Lagunamov, (pues lo habían remodelado de tal forma que era una nave de lujo), mientras llegaban a la capital Esthar, en eso el joven comandante cae en cuenta y le pregunta a su novia

-Oye, y como le hiciste para que te dieran una semana libre?- Dijo Squall un poco intrigado

Rinoa se ríe levemente y le muestra la carta de su padre-Se la mostré a Edea y también me dio permiso

-Y ya la abriste supongo- Dijo el chico abrasando a su novia con un poco más de fuerza

La chica viendo la carta le dice un poco desganada- dice lo mismo que siempre, quiere que vuelva y que no tendría que estar en el jardín por que soy de otra clase y cosas por el estilo…- Da un suspiro y dice- cuando entenderá que no me puede controlar

El chico la abrasa aun más fuerte pero con delicadeza y le dice- Esthar ah cambiado mucho desde que fuiste por ultima vez, por que no damos un pase después de que me reúna con Laguna

A la chica se le iluminan los ojos al escuchar las palabras del joven comandante y exclama - SIP!

Mientras en el Jardín de Balamb

-Esto no es justo, a los tortolos le dan una semana de descanso y a mí que soy un excelente instructor no me dan ni una hora- decía un chico alto de vestimenta vaquera

-Sobre todo por que presumes con las alumnas- Lo interrumpe una chica de cabello corto y con uniforme de instructora

-Sel…Selphie… como estas querida- Decía el chico una cara de nerviosismo que no podía ocultar

-Irvine Kinneas! Desde este momento termino la relación que tenemos

Al oír esto el chico se lanza en el piso y le agarra una pierna para que no se vaya su muy molesta "ex-novia" y le dice- No, puedo explicarlo mi amor, de verdad, tu eres la única para mi!

Entonces la chica voltea hacia el vaquero y le propina tremenda cachetada que lo deja aturdido y viendo estrellitas. Por otro lado un chico rubio con un tatuaje en el rostro se encontraba en la cafetería atragantándose de toda la comida que se le ponía en frente y a un lado de el, se encontraba su novia, la cual trabajaba en la biblioteca.

Quistis estaba dando la tarea para su última clase del día y se disponía a descansar un buen rato pues todo el día había estado dando clases sin parar.

El jardín parecía tener los problemas de siempre sin embrago, por el altavoz son anunciados los nombres de Zell Dincht, Quistis Trepe, Selphie Tilmitt, e Irvine Kinneas. Todo el jardín se sorprende pues a este grupo siempre lo mandaban si la misión era de suma importancia.

Ya en el despacho del director, se encontraban los cuatro seeds, (claro que dos de ellos hacían que el ambiente estuviera muy tenso) a Selphie se le notaba una cara de "no me toquen por que no respondo", y en cuanto a Irvine este se veía realmente arrepentido por las tonterías que había hecho.

Entonces cuando el chico iba a animarse a disculparse, el director entra y no le da oportunidad de decir ni pió.

-Bien estamos todos- Decía el director con su peculiar amabilidad-Los eh llamado por que eh recibido una llamada de la ciudad de Mollet, ayer fue robada una reliquia del museo de esta ciudad y me pidieron que enviara a los mejores elementos que tuviera

-Con su permiso director- Decía la profesora más popular del Jardín-Pero eso parece caso para la policía, no veo que haya sido un acto de terrorismo o algo parecido que pueda poner en riesgo a la población

-Por el contrario- Decía el Director en un tono ya más serio- Nos llamaron por que a los detectives que se encargaban del caso los encontraron sin vida en el cementerio de esa ciudad, pidieron nuestra ayuda pues al parecer los ladrones no son comunes. Partirán hoy mismo y se encontraran con el jefe de la policía en el bar de esa ciudad- Toma un sobre y se los entrega a Quistis

-Estas son sus órdenes, y debido a que Squall va a estar fuera una semana tu estas a cargo de esta misión Quistis; ah y hablando de eso-El director se dirige a su escritorio y por el altavoz dice- Ya puedes pasar

En eso entra un chico con gabardina blanca, alto de cabello corto y rubio, y una cicatriz en el rostro como la de Squall pero del lado contrario aparece y con su modesta introducción les dice

-Es una suerte para ustedes que me hayan llamado para vigilarlos para que no estropeen la misión- Decía el chico demasiado confiado

-Suerte, ni siquiera es Seed- susurra Zell, pero el chico lo alcanza a oír y le dice

-Para tu información GALLINA estoy a un paso de ser Seed- Le decía el joven rubio en un tono burlón

-Y para tu información Seifer, de mi depende que pases el examen para Seed- Dijo Quistis en forma seria y autoritaria

-QUE!- Le respondía el chico rubio con una expresión de entre asustado y sorprendido

-Así es Seifer, la instructora Quistis Trepe te evaluara en esta misión decidimos que este seria tu examen final y si no lo pasas te quedaras como un soldado- Decía el director en un tono muy serio.- Ya pueden irse partirán hoy en el tren de las cinco de la tarde-Diciéndolo con su amabilidad de siempre

Los cinco se retiran pero todos tenían un semblante de enojo, Shelpie por que no pensaba en otra cosa más que en lo que había pasado entre ella e Irvine, Irvine por que el director lo había interrumpido en el momento justo que se había decidido a pedirle una disculpa a su "ex-novia", Zell por que ya sabia de antemano que le iba ir de la patada con Seifer en el equipo, Seifer por que no podía creer que ese seria su examen para seed y el ultimo pues si no lo pasaba seria un soldado para siempre, además de que quien lo calificaría seria la profesora a quien más le había dado problemas, y Quistis que por alguna razón salio un poco molesta, pero a eso nadie pudo acertar el por que de su enojo.

El director los ve y solo sonríe pues esa era señal que tarde o temprano se volverían a llevar bien en menos de una semana, (claro en su forma peculiar de llevarse bien). En eso Shu lo llama por el altavoz de su escritorio y le dice-Director, los nuevos estudiantes ya llegaron

-Hazlos pasar-Dijo el director amablemente y tomando unos expedientes que tenia en el escritorio

Mientras tanto, en Esthar, el Lagunamov ya había aterrizado en el aeropuerto de la ciudad; Squall y Rinoa estaban en camino a la residencia presidencial junto con Kiros en una de las limusinas presidenciales.

-Laguna esta muy emocionado por su visita- Decía Kiros en un tono alegre

-Me imagino-Respondió Squall en un tono poco frustrado pues ya se estaba imaginando lo que le esperaría al llegar a la presidencia; pues estaba recordando que la ultima vez que había visitado la ciudad, su querido padre lo había recibido con una fiesta y más aparte le regalo un oso de peluche gigante (de esos que abarcan toda una esquina de la habitación)

Por otra parte Rinoa estaba pensativa y solo miraba el paisaje por la ventana sin decir ni una palabra.

-Te pasa algo?- Preguntaba Squall

-No lo se, algo me inquieta-Decía la joven con la mirada perdida en el paisaje

-Sigues preocupada por lo de tu padre?- Preguntaba Squall en un tono un poco más preocupado

-No… es algo extraño, es una sensación que solo eh tenido cuando ocupo los poderes de bruja- Respondió Rinoa, después suspiro y con una sonrisa para su novio le dijo- No, olvídalo, seguramente es por lo de mi padre y estoy confundiendo las cosas-La chica se recarga sobre el hombro del joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

Kiros al ver esa escena, se ríe un poco y les dice -Al verlos así, me recuadran tanto a Laguna y Raine

Squall al oírlo solo mira a la ventana y se queda mirando el paisaje, pero la verdad es que se había vuelto a sonrojar y no iba a permitir que lo vieran así, sin embargo su novia si se había dado cuenta, a lo que suelta una pequeña risita y en reproche este le hace unas cuantas cosquillas en el cuello.

Llegaron a la residencia presidencial, Kiros los dirigía a la sala de recepción pero a cada paso que daban, Squall miraba a todos lados por si a su padre se le ocurría recibirlo con una se sus bienvenidas tradicionales.

Al llegar a la sala Kiros les dice que iría por Laguna, se va dejando a los chicos solos, Rinoa se sienta sobre las piernas de Squall y se recarga en su pecho, el la abrasa y cuando le iba a decir algo… se va la luz

-Que raro, que se haya ido la luz-Decía Rinoa en un tono de curiosidad

-Regresara pronto-Decía el chico abrasando un poco más fuerte a su novia

Y dicho y hecho volvió la luz en meno de tres minutos pero al volver la habitación estaba decorada en forma de fiesta infantil, la pareja se sorprende tanto que no entienden nada. Rinoa voltea a ver a Squall para preguntarle lo que paso, pero esta antes de poder preguntarle al verlo se empieza a reír levemente, quería reírse más fuerte pero si lo hacia sabia que su novio se enojaría.

-Que te pasa?- Preguntaba Squall intrigado

-Es que… jeje…jajaja- Rinoa trata de evitar la risa pero no aguanta

-Que te pasa? Pues que tengo?-Preguntaba su novio ya muy intrigado, en eso voltea al espejo y al verse, la sorpresa es que en la cabeza tiene una coronita de papel la cual decía "I'm the king"; Squall al ver esto pone un semblante de que iba a matar a alguien y sabia perfectamente a quien, y no le importaba que esa persona fuera su padre

Bienvenido a casa hijito!-Decía un hombre de cabello largo y negro apareciendo de sorpresa detrás de una cortina

Al oír la voz de su padre, Squall voltea muy pero muy enojado, pero antes de que pueda reclamar, Laguna saca una paleta de dulce y se la mete en la boca

-Llegaron bien? Como les fue? Tienen hambre?- Preguntaba Laguna muy entusiasmado, en es voltea y ve a Rinoa-Como estas nuerita querida-Dándole un paleta y también una coronita

-Bien, y usted? n.n – Dice Rinoa siguiéndole el juego a Laguna

-Y como han estado? Como esta el jardín? Mi hijo ya te pidió matrimonio?- Preguntaba Laguna sin parara lo que Rinoa se pone roja

MATRIMONIO! o.O! – dijo Squall que de la impresión casi se ahoga con la paleta que laguna le había dado

-Calma hijo era solo una broma. Ya te eh dicho varias veces que no te tomes todo a pecho-Le decía su padre en un tono relajado

Squall muy enojado se sienta en el sillón y mordiendo la paleta que le había dado su padre le dice – Y para esto me dijiste que llegara un día antes?

-Claro que no, de hecho- Cambiando su tono de voz a uno serio- Necesito hablar contigo sobre Esthar

-De Esthar? Algo anda mal en la ciudad- Preguntaba el chico muy intrigado

-No todo va bien pero… Squall necesito que lo pienses bien; te necesito aquí en Esthar para que me ayudes con el gobierno- Le decía Laguna en un tono muy serio, tanto que nunca Squall lo había oído hablar en ese tono.

Tanto Squall como Rinoa se quedan paralizados al oír lo que laguna había dicho, de Squall no salía ni una palabra y de Rinoa solo se notaba una cara de preocupación.

-No tienes que responder ahora, pero esto te lo digo por que ahora Esthar a crecido mucho, ahora no es una ciudad si no varios países y necesito ayuda para poder mantener la paz, y quien mejor para ese trabajo que mi hijo.

Yo…- Eran las únicas palabras que podía decir su hijo

-Tomate tu tiempo para pensarlo-Le decía su padre sonriéndole- A, por cierto no tienen hambre ya es la hora de la comida-Laguna se dirige hacia la puerta y le dice a la pareja-Pueden pasear un rato por la residencia mientras la comida esta yo tengo una junta, los veré dentro de un rato-Cierra la puerta dejando a la pareja sola

Los dos se quedan callados un buen rato, Squall estaba pensativo sentado en el sillón y Rinoa solo miraba por la ventana con la mirada perdida, hasta que rompe el silencio diciendo

-Tu papá es muy amable, se tomo la molestia de dejarte tomar la decisión, el mió ni siquiera me lo pregunto, solo me mando las cartas que decían que tenia que volver- Le decía la chica en un tono un poco triste

-Puede que me haya dejado decidirlo por mi cuenta pero...su tono de voz me indicaba que es indispensable mi presencia - Contesto el joven de una manera muy seria

-Y… que piensas hacer?- Le pregunto la chica en un tono un poco bajo

-No lo se…- Squall le respondió con la mirada perdida en el piso

-Entonces… después de todo… tal vez si nos separaran…- Dijo la joven de cabello oscuro en un tono triste y mirando a la ventana

El joven se acerca y abrasándola por detrás le dice- Ya te lo dije, nada ni nadie nos separara, y aunque yo ya no este en el jardín veremos la forma de estar juntos.

-Entonces… si te quedaras…-Le dijo la chica en un tono bajo en intentando no llorar

-…Si… pero volveré contigo al jardín, le diré a Laguna que me de tres meses y solo te faltan diez meses para llegar a seed, y cuando lo logres…- el chico se pone un poco nervioso y sonrojándose le dice- Iré por ti para que vivamos aquí

Squall...yo...veras...este... -Comenzó la joven sonrojada totalmente lo cual le impedía pronunciar alguna palabra coherente - Pues... veras... veras yo... - Bajo un poco el rostro haciendo que su cabello le tapara los ojos, tomo un poco de aire y levanto su cara mirando los ojos de su novio fijamente decidida a darle su respuesta - Squall yo...- Pero en eso alguien entra a la habitación interrumpiéndola - La comida esta servida - Decía un sirviente de la residencia presidencial

Los dos volteando al sirviente y un poco enojados le dicen- Si, ya vamos

El sirviente al ver la cara de la joven pareja sabia que había interrumpido algo así que riéndose en signo de nervios les dice- Este… el presidente los espera… este… me retiro- dicho esto el sirviente se esfuma tan rápido como puede.

En la comida tanto Rinoa como Squall estaban un poco nerviosos, se les caían los cubiertos o se les caía el agua dos o tres veces, lo que Laguna noto inmediatamente pero no dijo nada pues tenia la ligera idea de porque (eso…y el hecho que los había estado espiando en la conversación anterior por la puerta y no queriendo interrumpirlos mando a un sirviente para que les dijera lo de la comida)

Al terminar Squall le había dicho a Laguna que había tomado su decisión y se retiraron para hablar los dos, Squall le dijo a Rinoa que lo esperara en la sala de invitados y que después irían a la de la ciudad.

Rinoa no llevaba ni quince minutos cuando abrieron la puerta y emocionada esperaba ver a su novio pero al ver quien era esta se quedo paralizada del susto.

-Vaya, al parecer tenia razón, por alguna razón sabia que vendrías con el- Le dijo un hombre de cabello oscuro y con un traje del ejercito de alto rango, quien Rinoa reconocía perfectamente, trata de responderle pero de la impresión no sale ningún sonido de su boca.

- Por lo que veo no tienes palabras que decirle a tu padre, esa es la razón por la cual quieres permanecer en ese colegio? - Respondió aquel hombre con cierto sarcasmo en su voz y una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

Al oír y ver la cara de su padre, Rinoa toma valor y en forma defensiva le dice- Por lo menos tengo mi libertad ahí y no estoy todo el día encerrada en una casa.

-Tu lugar es en Galbadia, y con el trabajo que tengo ahora no quiero que empiecen los rumores sobre ti, con lo inmadura que eres estoy segura que ocasionaras problemas por ahí y con esos poderes que tienes aun más- Le decía su padre en un tono imponente

-Aunque no lo creas soy lo suficientemente capaz de controlar estos poderes y no volveré a Galbadia, tu lo único que quieres es controlar mi vida, siempre ah sido así desde que murió mi mamá!-Le decía la chica muy enfadada y evitando llorar, se dirige a la puerta para salir pero su padre la sostiene de la mano

-No eh terminado de hablar contigo jovencita-Decía muy enojada el general Caraway que ahora ya era el presidente de Galbadia

-Yo diría que si- Le decía su hija muy enfadada y apunto de llorar, logra safarse de el y se hecha a correr saliendo de la sala, corre sin mirar por donde hasta que choca con alguien

-Per…perdón no me fije por donde iba- Decía la chica secándose unas cuantas lagrimas, al levantar la vista vio que con quien había chocado era con Squall el cual la veía muy preocupado pues se veía muy asustada

-Rinoa? Que tienes?-Le preguntaba el chico de cabello castaño

-Squall!-Su novia lo abrasa fuertemente a lo cual el le corresponde pues estaba temblando

En eso en el pasillo se oye que dicen- Rinoa!- Squall voltea levanta la vista para ver quien gritaba, Rinoa solo lo abrasaba aun más fuerte y ahí enfrente de ellos se encontraba el presidente de Galbadia con una expresión bastante seria

* * *

**Oki, que les parecio mi segundo capitulo? n.n, espero que les haya gustado y por fasdejen reviews para saber si les gusta como va el fic n.n**

**Ok... ya lo pedi bien... ahora... ¿Quieren continuacion?... DEJEN REVIEWS!Y no es una amenaza (conciencia: ¬¬ ¿segura?... Av- Segura... n.n Es una advertencia... muajaja...**

**Avalon Rinoa**

**Pta: NO era broma XD (att.. Yo)**

**Pta2: Disclaimer y Conclusion Proporcionado por mis amigas Ly Malfoy y Akura Potter n.n**

**Pta3:Gracias a mi primita que mi ayuda a crear el fic n.n**


	3. Problemas, Problemas y Más Problemas

**Por fin termine este fic! XD Sorry por la tardanza -.- es que este cuatrimestre fue de flojera XD, tuve tarea, problemas existenciales, no tenia inspiración, me estuve dando de topes para que quedara bien este capi , y ahora si de plano creo que tuve una flojerita extrema u.u , creo que por eso baje de promedio T.T… pero lo bueno de esto es que… YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES! **

**Bueno espero que les guste el fic n.n, dejen reviews porfis si?**

**_/-/_**

****

**Capitulo 3- Problemas, Problemas y más Problemas**

Rinoa abrasaba fuertemente a Squall mientras evitaba a toda costa mirar a la persona que estaba frente a ellos, Squall por su parte tenía una de esas miradas frías que lo distinguían y hacia mucho que no la usaba, la cual estaba dirigida al nuevo presidente de Galbadia, el cual por su parte veía a la joven pareja con rencor.

-Vaya vaya, si es nada mas ni nada menos que nuestro comandante ejemplar-Dijo lleno de sarcasmo el padre de Rinoa.

Hubo un silencio ensordecedor entre aquellos 3 individuos, el cual el presidente de Galbadia no dejaría que durara demasiado.

-Que sucede niño, tienes miedo de mi?-Dijo con ironía el presidente y padre de Rinoa hacia Squall.

-Como tenerle miedo a un prepotente como usted-Respondió (por fin) el joven comandante con gran arrogancia en su voz.

-Cuida tu boca muchachito, no sabes con quien te metes!-Exclamó el anciano frente de los jóvenes.

Rinoa sale detrás de Squall dándole la cara a su padre- TU NO TIENES POR QUE GRITARLE!-Exclamo con enojo la joven de cabello negro.

-Rinoa tienes que regresar conmigo en este instante, al parecer este jovencito te esta lavando el cerebro-El presidente le dijo a su hija tratándose de calmar-Entiende que esto es por tu bien, no sabes como manejar tus poderes, yo solo quiero protegerte-

-Usted lo único que quiere es encerrarla en algún lugar por que tiene miedo de que ya no puede controlarla!-Grito ya enojado el novio de la joven bruja.

-TÚ no tienes opinión en esto mocoso insolente, esto es entre mi hija y yo, no tiene la madurez suficiente para valerse por si misma!-Le contesto alterado el hombre frente de ellos.

Rinoa no sabia como es que seguían vivos por que esto parecía un campo de batalla, volteo viendo a Squall el cual estaba discutiendo con su padre y después volteo viendo a su padre el cual al igual que su novio solo gritaba lleno de rabia.

-BUENO YA BASTA!-Gritó ya frustrada de toda esa situación y ahora encarando a su padre-Tú no sabes nada de lo que estas hablando, tengo la madurez suficiente para saber lo que quiero y lo que no!-Hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar un poco de aire-Temo que estoy deacuerdo con Squall tienes miedo de que no puedes controlarme, por que no sabes como ni en que momento puedo utilizar mis poderes-Termino la chica intentando calmarse un poco.

El padre de la chica quedo callado un momento, en el instante que iba a contestarle a su "altanera" hija se escucha una voz detrás de los chicos.

-Aquí era donde estaban, los estaba buscando por todos lados- Era Laguna el cual había escuchado toda la conversación (que raro no?)-Caraway que sorpresa, llegaste antes de lo esperado-Fingía estar sorprendido el presidente de Esthar- Así podremos planear mejor el discurso para la prensa

-Loire, estoy ocupado no podríamos hablar de eso en otro momento?-Respondía el presidente de Galbadia aun lleno de ira entonces el presidente de Esthar le pone un mano en el hombro y le dice- Caraway necesitas calmarte y en serio necesito hablar contigo- Decía Laguna ya muy serio en lo ultimo que de su frase; hace que el presidente de Galbadia se de la vuelta y con esfuerzos lo empuja hacia la sala de juntas; mientras que la joven pareja ve como se alejan del lugar.

-Como odio que me trate así!- Exclamaba Rinoa mientras daba un fuerte pisotón en el piso

-Aun no entiende tus poderes, tiene miedo de que no los controles-Le decía Squall para intentar calmar a la chica

-No, no es eso, el quiere controlarme desde niña siempre fue así, y cando me fui de la casa se puso furioso y mando a buscarme por todas partes, piensa que no puedo hacer las cosas por mi misma!- Decía Rinoa mientras intentaba no llorar, el chico al percatarse abrasa a su novia y le dice- No tienes que preocuparte por eso, el no lograra nada-La joven levanta su mirada y ve al chico, quien le sonreía tiernamente, ella le devuelve la sonrisa y lo abrasa fuertemente

-¿Aun quieres ir a la ciudad?-Le preguntaba

-Sí, en lo que se calman las cosas por aquí-Le respondía la chica

Por otra parte el grupo de Seeds ya había llegado a la jefatura de policía Dollet, hablando con el jefe de aquella organización el cual les expilacaba la situación.

-Estos son los reportes que los detectives alcanzaron a hacer os detectives, antes de que los encontráramos- Les explicaba el jefe al grupo de seeds

-¿Que tipo de reliquia es la que se robaron?- Preguntaba Quistis

-Es lo extraño, el artefacto que se robaron no tenia mucho valor solo era una piedra sin valor alguno, en la última semana los dos detectives se notaban un poco obsesionados con su trabajo, les pregunte si era mucho trabajo para ellos, pero ellos solo contestaban que el asunto era muy serio como para dejarlo-Les explicaba el jefe

-A que clase de tontos se le ocurre robar un objeto sin valor-Decía el chico rubio mientras miraba unas fotografías de la piedra robada

-Pues, creo que para ellos es muy valiosa, para tomarse la molestia de haber asesinado a eso detectives.- Decía Selphie mientras veía el reporte

-La ultima pista que nos dieron fue este lugar- Señalaba el jefe de la policía en un mapa de la ciudad- Son las ruinas en donde encontraron la piedra

Por otra parte Squall y Rinoa estaban ocupados recorriendo el centro comercial de Esthar, Squall cargaba todo lo que Rinoa iba comprando que en ese momento ya eran como 10 cajas de ropa, accesorios y otras chuchearías, mientras que Rinoa veía entretenida los aparadores para ver si compraba algo más.

-No crees que ya has comprado lo suficiente?- Preguntaba Squall mientras trataba de ver donde iba su novia ya que las cajas le tapaban casi por completo la vista

-Nunca es suficiente- Le respondía la chica mientras miraba con curiosidad los aparadores

-(Debimos haber ido a al parque de la ciudad)-Pensaba el chico mientras se resignaba a que tardarían un buen rato en salir de ese lugar

-No crees que estas siendo muy duro con los chicos Caraway- Decía el presidente de Esthar mientras se recargaba en la ventana de su oficina

-Y tu que sabes sobre eso Loire!- Respondía el presidente de Galbadia en un tono bastante enojado

- Pues más que tu si, sabes muy bien que los chicos derrotaron solos a Artemisa

-¡Eso lo se!- Decía a regañadientes- Pero tu no sabes si ella podrá controlar sus poderes!

-Edea le enseñara como-Tratando de convencerlo

-Edea ni siquiera sabe por que sus poderes pasaron a ser de Rinoa- Subiendo el tono de voz

-A que te refieres?- Preguntaba sorprendido Laguna, pues no se imaginaba que Caraway supiera el origen de los poderes de su hija

-Tu no tienes la más mínima idea de lo que le pasa a mi hija, el único aquí que tiene el derecho de instruirla SOY YO- Decía con firmeza el presidente- Mi hija aun no esta lista para este mundo; no, más bien, este mundo no esta preparado para ella-Diciendo esto el presidente de Galbadia sale de la oficina dejando intrigado al presidente de Esthar

-Tal vez también el tenga sus secretos- Decía un hombre alto y de color que entraba por otra de las puertas de la oficina

-Oíste toda la conversación?- Preguntaba Laguna a su amigo mientras se dejaba caer en su silla

-Claro no por nada soy el segundo al mando en esta ciudad, me remordería la conciencia el dejar a las personas de aquí a merced de un loco como tu-

-Chistoso ¬¬- Decía con sarcasmo Laguna mientras veía a su amigo con cara de muérete- En fin- reincorporando su postura- Te encargo que Caraway no se salga de sus casillas con los chicos, yo todavía tengo que firmar estos papeles

-Ah, hablando de eso creo que Karina esta intentando otra de sus tretas

-No me digas eso- Decía el presidente mientras se desparramaba por el escritorio con desaire-Ahora tendré que aguantarla todo el día. ¿Quién la contrato?

-mmm… Tú-

-Yo y mi buena fe

Mientras tanto el presidente de Galbadia iba caminando con cierto enojo por los pasillos de la alcaldía

-La platica con el presidente de Esthar no fue muy amena querido?- Decía una mujer alta de ojos azules, con el cabello rubio y largo hasta la cintura

El presidente reconoce inmediatamente la voz y voltea para ver donde se encontraba la dueña de esa voz-Anis, no te había visto, pensé que me esperarías en la habitación que nos dieron-Le decía un poco ya más calmado

-Si eso dije, pero me aburrí de estar esperando, y cambiando de tema; ya habrá llegado tu hija?- Preguntaba la mujer con curiosidad

-Ni me lo recuerdes tuvo uno de sus berrinches y me puso de muy mal humor

-Entonces supongo que no va a regresar con nosotros

-Claro que va a regresar, tiene que entender que es por su bien, si tan solo me dejara explicarle-

-Por que no me dejas hablar con ella?

-No creo que sea buena idea, tu no la conoces y cuando se entere quien eres, no quiero ni imaginarme su reacción-

-Tu déjame este asunto a mi y ya veré como hablar con ella, y tu encárgate de la política… después de todo ya casi somos familia

Por su parte, Rinoa y Squall ya iban de regreso a la alcaldía…

-Sabes; a veces pienso que no serán tan fáciles las cosas a partir de ahora- Dice Rinoa mirando a la ventana

-Por que lo dices?-

-…Pues… por lo que paso hace un año, los poderes que tengo, todos saben quien soy, y a veces cuando salgo, no se… la gente me ve distinto, trato de ignorarlos pero… aun así… quisiera ser la de antes…no tendríamos tantos problemas… -

El chico la ve, y nota la tristeza en ella, por lo que al no le agradaba verla así, manteniendo la vista al frente (pues estaba conduciendo)- Sin tus poderes no hubiéramos podido derrotar a Artemisa y sin ti nunca hubiera podido seguir a adelante, que importa lo que piensen otras personas; lo importante es que… estamos… (Decía el chico tratando de no sonrojarse y manteniendo la vista al frente, pues se estaba poniendo algo nervioso, pero el no lo iba a dejar notar)…juntos… y sabremos arreglárnoslas.

La chica voltea asía el y le sonríe-Lo se, es lo que me hace sentir como si nada hubiera pasado, se que estarás ahí conmigo- el chico no dice nada, voltea hacia ella y le sonríe después vuelve su vista al camino; ella mantiene su mirada hacia a el; su seriedad de siempre, pues tratada de evitar el sonrojarse por lo anterior dicho, pero la joven sabia muy bien lo que trataba de ocultar, y eso le encantaba de el, como trataba de ser fuerte y trataba de disimular sus emociones.

Por otra parte en la alcaldía, el presidente tenía algunos inconvenientes con su secretaria

-Karina, te…te… digo que ya no necesito tu ayuda…-Decía desesperado y tratando de no mirarla pues la mujer pelirroja que tenia enfrente y llevaba puesto una minifaldita que apenas y la cubría

-Pero presidente- Contesto en forma de puchero- Es mi deber ayudarlo-Decía más insistente y acercándose a el, pero por su parte el hombre se va alejando de ella lo más posible de ella

-Ya… ya… dije que no, en serio es todo, gracias ya puedes irte a descansar-Insistía

-Pero- En eso el celular de ella suena y contesta

-(Me salve)- Pensó el hombre con alivio

-Tiene razón, debo darme un pequeño descanso n.n – Dice Karina, y después sale de la oficina

-Menos mal-Dijo suspirando el presidente

-Vez te dije que la iba a correr en menos de 15 minutos, me debes una botella de Vino amigo-Dijo un hombre de color que salía detrás de las cortinas hacia un grande y pasado de peso que también salía detrás de otras cortinas, pero como este no podía contestar solo pone una cara de resignación

-Cuanto tiempo estuvieron ahí escondidos?-Pregunto irritado

-Lo suficiente para que apostáramos una botella de vino-Contesto Kiros

-Se les hace divertido apostar en mi? Y sobre todo en situaciones como esta?- Dijo enojado

-mmm… la verdad… Si-Contestaba el de color mientras que el otro sonreía e imitaba los movimientos que Laguna había hecho para alejarse de la mujer

-los odio ¬¬-

Mientras tanto la pelirroja iba caminado por los pasillos muy campante hasta que al doblar en una equina, alguien la jala de la mano

-Ashh, por que la rudeza?- Dijo la mujer

-No te hagas, como vas con tu parte?- Exclamo una mujer Rubia

-No muy bien, el tipo no se deja ni un momento y ya trate todo lo que una mujer normal podría hacer- Respondió tratando de justificarse

-De verdad que no sirves nada más que para bufón, nos queda poco tiempo y tú juegas con el presidente de este lugar-

-Y tu que!-Pregunta molesta- Tu que has hecho Anis , que yo sepa no has progresado nada!

-Eso crees?; Mira- Le dijo mostrándole un anillo en su mano

-o.o y eso que? Genial, ahora con eso podremos aterrar a todo mundo mostrándoles ese aro en tu dedo- Dijo burlona

-No seas tonta!- Contesto enojada la rubia- Me propuso matrimonio

-Matri... Que? O.o-

-Matrimonio, m-a-t-r-i-m-o-n-i-o-

-Y que es eso o.o?-

-Es como la unión de parejas que se hacia en la isla, pero creo que aquí es con más alboroto-

-Ah… y… eso de que servirá?-

-Que estas mal de la cabeza o que? Tengo que explicártelo todo o que?-

-Pues como casi no me llamas yo creo que si-

-Esta bien, pero estaba con los planes, pues bien, debido a que fracasaste creo que tendremos que cambiar de planes-

-o.o?-

-Donde vives?-

-Cerca de aquí, en unos departamentos-

-Vamos, aquí no es buen lugar para platicar

**_/-/_**

…**Bueno, este es el fin del fic n.n; una vez más mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero entre la escuela, la tarea, problemas existenciales y el cine…. Y sobre todo la tarea mucha tarea u.u … que hice a la mera hora XD no tuve tiempo, además que me faltaba inspiración -.-, espero no tardarme tanto en el próximo, esperó que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar reviews n.n**

**P.D.: YA SALI DE VACACIONES XD!**


End file.
